Promise
by Mad Maggie
Summary: <html><head></head>Bakura made a mistake. It was only one, but it might cost him his only love. Yugi.    Pairing: Yami No Bakura-Yugi Motto. Kleptoshipping</html>


Bakura sighed. Yugi's heart monitor beeped steadily in the background. The young Hikari slept peacefully, making slight whimpering noises every so often. But Bakura was there to protect him.

The white haired Yami refused to leave the little lights side. Just two days before, Bakura had done what he never thought he'd do.

-Flashback-

"I hate you!" Yugi screamed at Bakura who was still in a sleep stupor. Yugi had burst in yelling profanities at him. As Bakura cleared his thoughts, it dawned on him. There was someone next to him. Sleeping. And it wasn't his beloved. Bakura shot up before Yugi could scream another word and went to the young Hikari's side, placing his rough hands on his shoulders.

"Yugi please…listen to me…" Bakura pleaded. But it was no use. Yugi wasn't listening. Tears poured out of his amethyst eyes, his teeth were gritted and his face was flushed. He had broken his heart.

"You…you slept with that!" Yugi snapped. He pointed to the young girl stirring under the covers.

"After you and I fought…I drank. I don't even remember…"Bakura was just about as shocked at Yugi was. "Yugi, I love you...please." Bakura whimpered. He couldn't lose him. Yugi was his life, his light, is all. The little Hikari was the one who broke the barrier the thief had kept for so many years. "I don't even remember what we fought about!" Bakura shouted that last part.

Yugi froze in Bakura's grip. He let his breath fall from its catch. Yugi shrugged away from the Yami's hands and slowly walked down the hall. Turning in one brief moment, Yugi looked back and the dazed Bakura.

"We fought about the color of the walls." And with that, Yugi turned and left.

So that's the topic. That pointless little topic was the reason for this hell. And Bakura remembered. He'd wanted to paint the damn hallway brown, while Yugi wanted purple. That's it. That's why Bakura stormed out to the bar to drink. Why he met some random girl and pulled her back to Ryou's and Marik's. Why he cheated on his love. Because of paint.

Bakura wanted to throw up. That's when he decided to go after him.

The rain was coming down like a monsoon. Bakura couldn't see three feet in front of him. But he heard it. A crash. A block ahead.

Bakura ran. He was so afraid. 'Please don't be him…' was the last coherent thought he had a chance to think.

Little Yugi, face and hair matted by the downpour, was lying beneath the car. His body was twisted, and a steady blood flow was mixing with the rain to make an odd pinkish color. If it hadn't been for his mortal coil's lack of strength he would have thrown the car off of him himself. He tried. But he collapsed beside the car, looking at the limp body that just lay there. There was no struggle. There was only loss.

The man jumped out of the car, saying something about an ambulance. Bakura didn't hear. He didn't care. He crawled under the car as much as he could, grabbing Yugi's hand, careful not to move him too much. And he held on tight.

"I will never let you go…" And the tears came.

-End flashback-

So here he was. Sitting silently as is love slept. His bones were broken, but so was his heart. And Bakura could do nothing for either.

"I love you so much, koi. You. You're it. You're my reason. I hate that I did this. I hate myself. Please, come back to me. I don't care if I have to spoon-feed you for the rest of my life. For the love of RA WAKE UP!" More tears fell for Bakura. His grip on Yugi's hand only got tighter as his body shook with rage and fear.

His watch beeped. Signaling Yugi had made it through another night. At least he got another night.

Bakura knew the others would be here soon to take shifts. It didn't bother the Yami, but he wanted Yugi to wake up. That's all. He didn't care about anything else. Just him. This little boy won his heart through it all. That's all he cared about. All he loved.

The beeping stopped. When had the beeping in the background stopped. Bakura's gaze shot up to the monitor that was clipped to Yugi. There was no beeping. There was no rhythm. It was flat. Yugi was gone. He left him.

Bakura couldn't move. Nurses flooded the room, pushing him away. But he couldn't let go of his love's hand.

He made a promise.


End file.
